legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alkorin
"Delanis was weak and fragile, I on the other hand am better than that demigod. Unlike him, I became God." - Alkorin speaking to Seris Information Alkorin (AKA The Dark King) is the second King of Shadows of The Shadowrealm. He acts as Delanis's successor after his defeat and the main antagonist of ''LOTM: Dark Skies'' and LOTM: Decimation. Unlike Delanis, Alkorin was successful in acquiring a pathway to The Omniverse and beginning the Shadow's quest to assimilate and absorb all life into darkness. He seeks to bring down both The Protectors and The Knights of The Just in order for him to succeed in his mission of taking over the Omniverse. His true identity is that of Allen Lenards, Seris Lorthare's father. He is later revealed to be the God of Darkness, who was accidentally birthed with the creation of the Omniverse and sought it's destruction after believing that the Omniverse was "impure" and wreaked with chaos. He is finally destroyed for good by David Johnson and Seris Lorthare. After his defeat and the establishment of The Threat Level Manager by The Multiversal Alliance, Alkorin was placed at the only known #1 S-Class Omniversal Threat. He later returns in LOTM: Decimation after being resurrected by The Power Stone, becoming an enemy of The Defenders of Peace and their allies where he is then destroyed once more by Erin Lorthare before being erased from existence as well. In LOTM: Heroes United, it is revealed Alkorin had a child named Blake Hendricks while in his human form prior to Decimation. Blake would later go on to become the God of Light as opposed to Alkorin's hope that he would potentially become a successor to his power. Appearance and Personality Alkorin's appearance is unknown. No living being has ever seen his face or any part of his body that isn't covered in his armor and helmet. The only thing visible through the helm are his eyes which glow blood red. His voice has also been altered by the helmet's voice modulator, giving it a slightly robotic and echoy tone. His personality doesn't fair much better. He is bloodthirsty, cruel and vicious. He takes joy in tearing his enemies to shreds and torturing those he views weaker than him in any way. Even during all of that, he is calm. He never shows emotion or anger during any type of violence he is committing nor does grow angered over battle. Unless he finds himself unmatched does he show anger. Only then will he show his enemies what he can really do. He is later revealed to be a corrupted Allen Lenards, causing him to take on all of his physical traits. In his true form, Alkorin is a black and purple being that has the appearance of being made of stars and galaxies, displaying his role as a God of the Omniverse. In this form, his power reaches God tier levels and he becomes near invincible. His personality changes to that of a power hungry and insane being, seeking to destroy the Omniverse once and for all. In LOTM: Decimation, his appearance is that of a pale skinned human male with black hair and purple glowing veins around his body wearing a black suit. His chest also glows with six small colored dots that represent the amount of Infinity Stones he currently has absorbed inside of him. His mentality still leaves him power-hungry but also with a strong sense of revenge against Seris and his allies. Powers and Abilities The Force - Like Andrak, Alkorin is able to manipulate objects and people using the power of The Force, using things like telekinesis and mind manipulation to force others to do his bidding. Siphon - By coming into physical contact with another being, Alkorin can drain their soul from the victim's body, leaving them as a shallow husk while he corrupts the soul and throws it down, forming it into a Shadow Clone of the souless victim. Strength Modifier - Alkorin's armor is built to increase his strength beyond the power his God like form has already given him, allowing him to survive impacts from Masaru's Monster Form as well as strikes from a powered David Johnson. This also allows him to throw back equally powerful blows as well. Psychic Absorption - Alkorin's armor allows him to absorb psychic based energy. This also allows him to fire the energy back at his opponents. Speed - Alkorin is able to dodge and perform attacks at lightning speeds, possibly even being able to outmatch Daniel Bearinger in speed. It is unknown if this also applies to running speed. Fire Manipulation - Originating from his host Allen Lenards, Alkorin is able to manipulate fire and other fire related elements in order to utilize it in combat. Drain - Alkorin is believed to be able to steal and utilize other beings' powers, leaving them powerless and vulnerable to their own attacks. He has yet to use this ability. ''Power Stone - ''After being recreated as the carrier of the Power Stone, Alkorin gained a new body as well as having his previous abilities restored as well. The Stone however also gives him the ability to completely decimate anyone or anything he wishes simply by making contact with them. ''Space Stone -'' ''Reality Stone -'' ''Soul Stone -'' ''Mind Stone -'' Relationships Quotes "Oh Seris, you amuse me. Your arrogance only fuels the fire burning inside you. Why not let it out? It could really help you out in the long run." - Meeting Seris Lorthare "I like you Masaru, you're not like all the others in your group. Maybe you'll prove useful in the long run." - Taunting Masaru "Look around at the world, what do you see? An Omniverse on the brink of collapse. Such a waste of potential was put here. But we will right all the wrongs they've all made. We will make The Omniverse whole once more!" - Inspiring his troops "Pathetic! Greatest heroes in the Omniverse huh? You really aren't proving your point here!" - Fighting The Knights and Protectors "A criminal, a Ranger and a Prince. Such worthy opponents always fall in the end." - Before battling Seris, Daniel and Dane "This world is a savage place, and you will all die savagely!" - Yelling at the heroes "Delanis was weak and fragile, I on the other hand became better than that demigod. Unlike him, I became God." - Talking to Andrak "Ninja Steel eh? That could be what my Praetorians have been hunting for oh so long. Maybe I could take some for myself, it seems to be useful for our cause." - Discovering Ninja Steel from Brody "It's useless girl, this armor absorbs psychic energies. Your pathetic psychic blasts only fuel my power!" - Battling Cloe Carter "Your feeble attempts at speeding off only delay the inevitable Daniel, the entire Omniverse will be corrupted. (Swings his sword toward Daniel's neck, stopping before he strikes) A new genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!" - Fighting Daniel one on one "You know Brody, there's a reason Power Rangers don't exist in our world. It's because we slaughtered them. Gutted them like fish. Surely you can understand." - discussing the deceased Power Rangers "Do what you must Andrak. Make sure that she leaves no weakness in our armies." - Letting Andrak go after Bwynraya Dark Skies Storyline Alkorin appears as the main antagonist of LOTM: Dark Skies. He makes it the Shadowrealm's goal to grow and expand into the Omniverse in order to reach Multiverse X, something his predecessor was unsuccessful in doing. Theme Category:Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:God Wannabe Category:Darkness Rising Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Denizens of The Shadowrealm Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies Category:OCs Category:Characters favorite by Kingofevil9 Category:Swordsmen Category:Masked Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation